Pinglish
The name, Pinglish, is derived from the words Pidgin and English, which it actually is. The language has not got any irregular plural nor verbs, which is a big improvement. Classification and Dialects The language is pidgin of the west-germanic english branch. The language was very much influenced by a lot of different english dialects, such as Scottish, American, Australian, Cockney, and also by many other languages, like German, Portuguese, Spanish, French, Danish and Dutch. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Nouns Nouns can be definite or indefinite, depending on the article. "en" is the article for indefinite nouns, "de" is for definite nouns. Plurals are formed by adding the -ey end, if it ends on a consonant or -y, if it ends on a vowel. Verbs All verbs end on -en. Infinitives are the same as the present, except that the infinitive, like in English, has the word "to" before it. Past is made by adding the verb "haven" (have) and present verb. Future is formed the same, except that "gonen" (go) is used, instead of "haven". Conditional has the word "wood" before the verb in present tense. Subjunctive is formed by adding the words "wood karen" Imperatives are the same as presnt tense verbs. Verbal nouns are formed, by adding -ing at the end. Negative verbs are formed by adding the word "not" after the verb or attaching -'t for short. To make verbs transitive from intransitive, just add the -emen ending. Syntax The basic word order is Subject-Verb-Object or SVO for short. The possesives are formed by adding the word "of" after the word, which is owned. The personal pronouns are also possessive pronouns. If the possessive pronoun is by itself, then it needs the word "of" before it, or the verb "belongen to". The words are written as pronounced. The "th" and "ph" sounds are used, but pronounced as f and t and also "th" is replaced with "t" and "ph" with "f". Lexicon Mi - I, me, my, mine Yu - You, your, yours Hi - He, Him, His, It, Its Shi - She, her, hers Wi - we, us, our, ours Em - they, them, their, theirs Of - of, from Haven - have Barn (pl. barney) - child Seen - See, Watch, Observe Seemen - Seem, Look Hasbeli - pregnant Mama - mom, mother Papa - dad, father Mashine - machine, vehicle, car Driven - drive, ride Gonen - go, walk Haus - house Maus (pl. mausey) - mouse Monsi - butt, rare, below, under Bicycle - bike Skole - school Man (pl. maney) - man Gal - girl Boy - boy Reen - rain Reyen - reign Flayen - fly Layen - lie, lay Layt - light, easy Hard - hard, dense Gut - Good, pretty, beautful, quite, right Loch - Lake Mer - Sea Sol - sun Stele - star Salt - salt Hund - dog Reenshild - umbrella Soleshild - parasol Shild - shield Piken - pick (up), take, grab, catch, poke Yea - yes No - no O - or A - and Brod - bread Tu - too, two Rait - right The rest is the same as in English, except written as pronounced. Example text Article 26 1. Everen haven de rait to autbilding. Autbilding gonen benen fray, at de mor bity in de elementary a fundamental stajey. Elementary autbilding gonen benen compulsory. Technical a profesional autbilding gonen benen makent generalli putabile a mor hay autbilding gonen benen equalli putibile to allen on de basis of merit. 3. Olderey haven en prior rait to voten de sort of autbilding det gonen benen givent to em barney.